


【毛包】杀青

by Hotchocolateccino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolateccino/pseuds/Hotchocolateccino





	【毛包】杀青

*各种OOC，无证驾驶，小心晕车

*大家当AU看就好啦 

当门铃响起时，Sebastian几乎下意识就猜到了来者是谁，但他没有立刻动作，他定格在原地，双手撑在盥洗台上身体前倾，恹恹地盯着镜子中的自己。

他看起来糟糕透了。布满红血丝的眼睛，永远发青的黑眼圈，泛着酡红的颧骨，发梢淋漓不断地往下滴水，神情疲倦得好像整个人都被掏空了。Sebastian皱了皱眉头习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇，结果暂时充血发深的唇色显得他愈发的苍白委顿了。

每次杀青他都会经历某种抽离角色的短暂的空虚感，只是这次他知道他那些该死的感性里还夹杂了其他说不清道不明的东西，那是他想逃避又忍不住靠近的东西。Sebastian深深地吸了一口气，收拾调整好脸上的表情，在心里默默地催眠着自己，这只是又一次杀青而已，又一次结束，和以前没有任何不同。

好了，现在去开门。

Sebastian甚至没有顾上鞋子，他光着脚疾步穿过大厅，他一把拉开门，果不其然门外站着的是Anthony，后者明显刚从派对回来，满身的酒气，一只手拎着西装外套，一只手半靠着门框，衬衫的领口也随意的敞开。Anthony咬着雪茄上下打量了Sebastian一番，然后他伸手夹住雪茄，恶作剧似的故意冲着Sebastian喷出一线烟圈，心满意足地勾起嘴角看着Sebastian露出一如既往的无奈表情拼命挥散烟味。

“Come on,你多大了？还玩这个？”

“噢——别这么无趣啊babe，”Anthony边说边往屋里走，姿态自如得好像他才是住在这里的人，当然按停留时长计算的话他和住在这也没什么区别。“嘿你怎么回来这么早？以前至少杀青派对你不会早退的。”Anthony随手把西装扔到沙发上，转身继续用询问的目光看着Sebastian。他知道Mackie一定会问他这个问题，但他依然没有想好借口，Sebastian可疑地拖长声音，“呃······就是喝得太猛了头有些疼就提前走了。”他假装不以为意地耸耸肩，好像这是个十分充分的理由。Anthony偏了下头扫了一眼吧台上开封的酒瓶和还剩一半酒的酒杯，笑意明显地反问了一句：“所以你提前回来继续喝酒？”

“······”Sebastian一时语塞，蹩脚的借口一眼就被人拆穿，现在他完全能感受到自己的脸颊逐渐发热，不用看都知道他绝对脸红到快熟透了，心中暗暗痛骂了自己好几句“Stupid！”之后Sebastian才稍稍恢复了冷静，他把问题踢回给Anthony。

“那你怎么这么早就回来了？”Sebastian擦过Anthony的肩膀径直坐进沙发里，两条手臂长长的顺着沙发靠背舒展开来，他微微歪着脑袋眼神玩味的对上Anthony的眼睛，“我以为你和Jessica留到晚一点。”Sebastian听到自己声音里带着暧昧戏谑的笑意，但他的喉咙微妙地干涩发堵，他保持着恶劣轻佻的笑容，不动声色地咽下喉间难以名状的不适。

“她和你调情了一整晚，你竟然就这么走了，完全不是你的作风啊。”Sebastian脸上的笑越是松弛自然，他的胸口越是莫名的收紧憋闷，可他演得很好，这就是一场老朋友间互损的对话，仅此而已。

“喂我可是专门回来瞧瞧我的小伙伴怎样了，结果你不领情就算了还尽说风凉话。”Anthony依然站着居高临下地盯着Sebastian，似乎想从对方脸上看出什么端倪来。Sebastian哼笑了一声，抬脚对着Anthony就是一记轻踹，“好了，你已经看到了，我没事，回去继续享受你的狂欢派对吧。”Sebastian正打算缩回脚，不料却被Anthony一把抓住了脚腕，Anthony粗糙的拇指摸了摸Sebastian瘦削凸出的踝骨，挑起一边的眉毛不紧不慢道。

“那我走喽——不要偷偷想我噢。”

“Fuck you！谁会想你。”Sebastian想挣脱Anthony再给他来一脚，但他的脚腕被Anthony更牢固地握紧了，Sebastian已经能预计那里会留下红色的指印。只穿着一身睡袍的Sebastian现在以一个别扭的姿势曲着腿，睡袍下的身体被暴露得一览无余，虽然他和Anthony睡过无数次，对彼此的赤诚相见早就习以为常了，但Sebastian此刻有种异样的难堪和羞耻，就好像他费尽心机隐藏的秘密轻而易举的就被揭开了。

“噢这可真伤人，我还以为我们这几个月玩得很愉快。”Anthony抬起大腿带着极强暗示性意味地抵在Sebastian的胯间，他松开Sebastian的脚腕转而捏紧对方的后颈，微微施力迫使Sebastian抬头仰视自己。Anthony注视着Sebastian骤然放大的瞳孔，灰蓝色的眼睛泛起湿漉漉的水光，晶莹剔透得看起来有种惹人垂涎的脆弱感。Anthony知道Sebastian很吃这一套，被人主导被人掌控，从身体到感情，他都是个喜欢裹紧自己、等着别人打开他释放他的别扭可爱的小东西。

Sebastian的呼吸渐渐急促，他可以清晰感受到Anthony火热的鼻息喷在自己的眼睑上，随之而来的浓烈辛辣的酒精和雪茄味刺激得他的眼角湿润，Sebastian不可遏制地勃起了，他眨了眨眼，煽风点火撩人心神地低垂着眼睫毛眼波流转，既像乖巧的示弱又像蓄意的勾引。Sebastian伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，意料之中看到Anthony的视线下移，他得寸进尺地咬住自己的下唇然后慢慢松开牙冠，在饱满鲜红的嘴唇上留下个新鲜诱人的齿痕，他压着嗓子，略带低哑的声音充满情欲。

“——是啊我们玩得很愉快。”

下一秒Sebastian闭上眼睛吻住了Anthony。

他们是多年的朋友了，在这个遍地风流的圈子里和自己的朋友合作、上床并不是什么稀奇事，大家逢场作戏春风一度，玩得再过火也只是游戏一场。Sebastian很清楚游戏规则，他和Anthony只是玩玩而已，新剧杀青后他们又会重新回归各自的生活，一个在纽约一个在新奥尔良，回到鲜有交集的轨道上。

在激烈的吮吸和啃啮中，Sebastian晕头转向地被一种古怪的感觉攫住了，他讨厌那种无端端心酸的感觉，就好像他玩不起似的，就好像他舍不得似的。那种感觉越是探头探脑，Sebastian越是急躁迫切地需要Anthony操他，好让他分心不用再去试图辨明那些困扰他的到底是什么。正当Sebastian的手伸向Anthony的裤裆时，Anthony一把摁住Sebastian，他低喘着咧了一下嘴，“宝贝你今天似乎很热情啊。”

“你今天似乎废话很多啊。”Sebastian一边学着Anthony的语气一边脱掉了碍事的内裤，线条精悍的大腿迅速熟练地勾住了Anthony的腰，他挺起身准备用嘴堵住Anthony后面的废话，但Anthony比他先下手为强的揪住了他的一撮头发往后一扯，不算温柔的力道强制着Sebastian只能老老实实睁大眼睛干瞪着Anthony，头皮传来的拉扯感像过电一样直蹿Sebastian的小腹，令他性欲更加高涨，两腿间的阴茎毫无羞耻地高高翘着。

“你···嘶！——”Sebastian发牢骚的话还未出口，脖子就被Anthony咬住了，牙齿深深地陷进皮肤里，就好像Anthony想咬出血在他身上留下标记一样，这种宣示占有和被占有的认知让Sebastian全身发烫膝盖发软，他感觉到Anthony温热的舌头舔了舔那个还带着痛楚的印记，他的嘴唇贴着Sebastian的侧颈，呼吸热烈地拂过他的耳畔。

“给你的礼物，杀青愉快。”

杀青两个字瞬间击碎了Sebastian之前的甜蜜遐想，他突然感到特别气愤、委屈和不甘，他狠狠地推开Anthony，反客为主地跨坐在Anthony身上，淫乱不堪地用臀缝磨蹭着Anthony的阴茎。Sebastian呼吸凌乱地咬牙切齿道，“够了，直接操我。”他甚至没有耐心等到床上，他只想现在就被Anthony进入、填满。幸亏他们做遍了这个屋子的每个角落，所以到处都配备了润滑剂和避孕套，就为了在这种欲火焚身的情况派上用场。

“如你所愿，宝贝。”酒精作祟的缘故，Anthony的理智也所剩不多，他草草地润滑扩张了一下Sebastian就把手指抽了出来，扶住自己分量客观的阴茎对准Sebastian的入口就往上顶，而Sebastian扭动着颤抖着一点一点往下坐，当Anthony的阴茎整根没入他体内后，Sebastian发出一声啜泣似的呻吟，他的双臂紧紧搂住了Anthony的脖子，他感觉自己就像被钉在一根滚烫的铁柱上，炙烤焦灼得五内俱焚。“你太大了······”Sebastian不停地解气似的啃咬着Anthony的耳廓，黏黏糊糊的哭腔莫名带着撒娇的意味。Anthony抱紧Sebastian，安慰似的沿着他的下巴、脖子、锁骨、胸膛种下一串串鲜艳的吻痕，最后他的吻落到了Sebastian的嘴唇上，Anthony在亲吻的间隙用沙哑的嗓音说着让人羞耻的情话。“宝贝你里面真紧。”Sebastian下意识地缩紧屁股，之前委顿苍白的面孔现在终于生动艳丽了起来，整张脸都泛着潮红，连眼圈都红了。他本能地抗拒着Anthony的抽插，但很快Anthony就找到了他的敏感点，几次又深又重的撞击后，尝到快感甜头的身体就死死绞紧了Anthony。

Sebastian的额头抵着Anthony的额头，蓝盈盈的眼睛迷离得像被搅乱的天河，红肿的嘴里不断泄出短促不连贯的呻吟和尖叫，Anthony一下又一下地深入他，他被顶得头发都乱了，汗湿的鬓角粘满发丝。

“Fuck······不要停，就是那里——”Sebastian颤颤巍巍地惊喘着，他的阴茎伴随着律动有节奏地上下摇晃着，前端渗出的前列腺液滴滴答答湿得一塌糊涂。这时Anthony忽然捧住Sebastian的屁股把他整个人压进沙发里，突如其来的体位让Anthony的阴茎在他的身体里横拓了一下，Sebastian呛到水似的呻吟着，不知所措地叫着Anthony的名字。

Anthony将Sebastian精致瘦长的两条腿搭到肩上，又是一阵彻底深入得让Sebastian失神的抽插，他的睾丸随着动作响亮地拍打着Sebastian的屁股，房间里回荡着肉体相撞淫靡又粘腻的声音。到最后Sebastian叫得嗓子都哑了，他在一波一波的快感里全然忘记了之前所有的郁结不满，任由着Anthony进出他、占有他、榨干他——直到高潮淹没了他。

那是Sebastian当晚的第一次高潮，接来下Anthony又让他高潮了不知多少次，等他从精疲力尽的高潮余韵中回过神来，他发现自己混着满身的汗水和精液躺在Anthony的怀里。通常他们做完爱不会有类似的温存亲昵，因为Anthony不怎么喜欢长时间腻在一块，Sebastian有些不自在地挪了挪，结果全身肌肉都酸痛不已，他放弃地倒回Anthony怀里，下巴在Anthony的肩窝蹭了蹭，懒洋洋地嘟囔了一句。

“我明天肯定会赶不上飞机的。”

“那就不要回去了——”Anthony的手不知什么时候悄悄握住了Sebastian的手掌，轻轻地有一下没一下地挠着对方的掌心。“反正你下个项目也没这么快开始，”Sebastian隐约察觉到了什么，他抬起头打断了Anthony：“剧都拍完了还留在这里干什么啊，我可想念我公寓的床了——”

“——附近有个海滩，”听到海滩这个词Sebastian整个人不自然地僵了一下，“你不是很喜欢去海滩玩嘛，我们两个人可以去那里晒晒太阳，”Anthony用力地捏了一下Sebastian的掌心，继续道，“散散步什么的。”

“Why？”Sebastian的声音微弱而又不确定，他不知道自己究竟是在期待还是在害怕Anthony的回答。

“哈你在采访里都说了想和我一起在沙滩散步！”Anthony笑得一脸灿烂，那副自信嘚瑟的模样看着实在太欠揍了，Sebastian涨红脸半羞半恼地擂了Anthony一拳。“Fuck you！谁说想和你一起散步了！”Anthony嘶的抽了口气揉了揉遭罪的肩膀，继续没皮没脸地凑过身去挤Sebastian，“我当你是表示赞成了！”

“······like friends?”

“Like partners.”

-完-


End file.
